Breakfast
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 A series of short song-fics based around seven breakfasts. Each one of the song-fics is PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breakfast

Title: Breakfast  
Fandom: Knockaround Guys  
Pairing: Taylor/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (sexual content and language)  
Disclaimer: Don't own Taylor (only in my dreams) Or KAG  
Summary: Had a bad day yesterday, so I wrote this to cheer myself up  
Feedback: Yes please but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

_(I should add that after my friend read the first one, she challenged me to write a few stories about Taylor, 7 chapters, all at breakfast and to include a song!!)_

**Chapter 1:-**

Breathless:-

Rachel stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast while Taylor was in the shower. He always had a shower first thing, to wash away the smell of the club where he worked for Benny as security. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air.

Rachel flicked on the radio and heard the song was _'Breathless'_ by The Corrs. One of her favorite songs! She started singing along, knowing the words off by heart.

_'Go on, Go on,  
Leave me breathless,  
Come on,  
The daylight's fading slowly,  
The time with you is standing still,  
I'm waiting for you only,  
The slightest touch and I feel weak,  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide,  
I'm losing the will to try,  
Can't hide it,  
Can't fight it,'_

Taylor stepped out of the shower and heard her through the open door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half and grinning, he walked through to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching her. She didn't see him or hear him.

_'So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless,  
Tempt me,  
Tease me,  
Until I can't deny,  
This loving feeling,  
Make me long for your kiss,  
Go on, go on,  
Yeah,  
Come on,  
Yeah.'_

She was wearing panties and a short vest top and she looked so damn hot from behind, swaying her ass to the music. His cock twitched and he knew he had to have her.

Taylor walked up behind her, placing his big hands around her tiny waist. She jumped and smiled, relaxed back into him, feeling his still damp skin. He smelt so good, fresh from the shower. "Don't stop singing, Baby," he whispered in her ear.

_'And if there's no tomorrow,  
And all we have is here and now,  
I'm happy just to have you,  
You're all the love I need somehow,  
It's like a dream,  
Although I'm not asleep,  
And I never want to wake up,  
Don't lose it,  
Don't leave it.'_

She moved her ass against him as she ground her ass into his groin. He groaned with desire. She was so fucking sexy, she could sing AND dance, but right now, all he could think about was making love to her, right here on the kitchen counter. His hands were on her hips, moving with her as she swayed along to the music.

_'So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless,  
Tempt me,  
Tease me,  
Until I can't deny,  
This loving feeling,  
Make me long for your kiss,  
Go on,  
Go on,  
Yeah, Come on.'_

He spun her round to face him, he was so turned on and there was no denying that now, and he planned to leave her very breathless indeed. Her hips still swayed to the music as they danced together, his leg pressed between hers. Their bodies pressed together as he pulled her hips into his. His hands roamed her butt, feeling the firm, well-toned flesh. His eyes were on the swell of her breasts, her nipples hard beneath her vest.

He could hardly control his desire; she was perfect in every way. Right now, all he wanted to do was caress every inch of her body, to kiss every secret place. He wanted to feel her cool skin against his damp, firm body as he made love to her, slowly.

_'And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide,  
And I've lost my will to try,  
Can't hide it,  
Can't fight it.'_

He pulled her vest over her head, his eyes took in the beautiful sight of her firm, full breast tipped with hard, suckable nipples. Rachel looked at Taylor; her eyes were heavy with desire, want, need, and lust. Breakfast would have to wait.

_'So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless,  
Tempt me,  
Tease me,  
Until I can't deny,  
This loving feeling,  
Make me long for your kiss,  
Go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless,  
Go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless.'_

The song ended and his mouth met hers, he kissed her hungrily as his desire to be in her grew. She could feel him hard beneath his towel. She pulled it away, the sight of his naked body made her gasp, it always did. She had never seen such a perfect body before and it was all hers. Their hips met as he grabbed her butt and pulled her to him. She felt his hardness press into her through her thin cotton panties.

He squeezed her ass and lifted up, placing her carefully on the edge of the counter. "Lift your hips up for me, Baby," he whispered and he pulled her panties off and slid them down her slim, brown legs.

Taylor parted her legs and stood between them, he could smell the sweet muskiness rising up from her hot, little body, and he pushed forward into her. His hard, thick shaft opened her moist wetness and she sighed. A sweet little sigh that made him smile. Taylor's hands were on her hips as he thrust slowly in and out of her. Her body moved so completely with his.

Their lips brushed but not quite kissing. They looked deep into each other's eyes. In this position, he could touch her most sensitive spot deep inside. She trembled and her arms tightened around him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as his thrusting into her became stronger, deeper, and harder.

"Oh Taylor, make me come, Baby," she whispered. He thrust harder, pounding her moist wetness. He felt her tighten and clench around him.

"Rachel, come for me now, sweetheart," and she obliged. She came hard, her small body trembling against his. "Oh yes, Baby. That's it. Come for me now."

"Taylor, yes. Oh God, yes. I'm coming." He thrust deep into her, spilling his seed and filling her. Their foreheads rested together. They were out of breath and panting. Their bodies melted together as their orgasms slowly faded away.

"I need another shower," he sighed happily, smiling at her greedily.

"Me too, now," she smiled. "Come on, let's go together." He lifted her off the counter, he didn't need asking twice. They walked down the hall to the bathroom, and his eyes never left her butt.

Breakfast would definitely have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:- ******

**Burning Love:-**

Rachel lay on her side under the duvet as the morning sun streamed through the window. Taylor still had his big arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Her leg was draped over his, her hand lazy played with the muscles on his chest. He stirred under her touch and looked at her with sleepy big, brown eyes.

"Morning, Babe. Sleep well?" he murmured, his voice still husky from the bar the night before.

"I always sleep well when I with you," she rested her chin on his chest.

Taylor pulled her up to him so he could kiss her, his hands on her butt squeezing her firm cheeks.

"Damn, I'm so hungry! I think I'll eat you up," she could taste stale cigarettes as he kissed but strangely; she never found this a turn off. Quite the opposite, she found herself being turned on.

Her stomach growled and Taylor laughed. "Tell you what, Babe? How about I get you breakfast in bed?" He smiled his killer smile.

"You 'd do that? Go on, then," she was glad to stay in bed, but it also meant he'd come back too.

"What do you want? Coffee? And?..." he waited for her to answer. He got out of bed and pulled his jeans from last night on, but left them unfastened. Giving her a nice eyeful of the line of hair from his belly button down.

"Fruit? Yoghurt? Umm, anything Babe. I'm kinda hungry," the covers slipped down, and he could see her firm, full breasts and he grinned.

_'Nothing that will take too long,'_ he thought. "Ok," he said. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He bent down and sucked a hard nipple before kissing her lips quickly.

Rachel lay back in bed, her eyes closed and thought about what he'd done to her the night before. A smile crept across her face. She heard him switch the radio on as he pottered about, getting coffee, fruit, and yoghurt. She heard him open the freezer and wondered what he was up to.

Then she was distracted by a song on the radio, _'Frozen'_ by Madonna. She hummed along to it while she waited for Taylor to come back to bed.

It didn't take him long; he walked through the door with a tray full of goodies. Fruit and yoghurt for her, a huge bowl of cereal for him, a jug of milk for his cereal, a pot of coffee, two mugs and another bowl.

He put the tray down on the bedside table and quickly took his jeans off, before climbing into bed beside her. He lay on his side and leant over to kiss her, a long, lingering kiss. His fingers were wrapped in her hair. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her close.

As she pulled away from him, the song changed on the radio and she grinned from ear to ear. Taylor laughed at her, "You, and your Elvis obsession! It's a good job I don't get jealous." _'Burning Love'_ echoed through the small apartment as he reached beside him and picked something up. "Lie back Baby, close your eyes for me," he whispered.

Rachel lay back and listened to the song, as she wondered what he was up to, although she had a pretty good idea.

_'Lord Almighty, __  
__I feel my temperature rising, __  
__Higher and higher, __  
__It's burning through to my soul, __  
__Girl, girl, girl,'_

He picked up an ice cube, held it to her lips, watched her jump, and then smile when she realized what it was. He trailed the ice cube down her chin and down her neck, leaving an icy trail. He slipped the ice cube down the ravine between her breasts and along the sensitive skin under each breast. He watched her shiver and her skin broke out into goose bumps.

The ice cube melted against her hot skin and Taylor picked another one up from the bowl. He ran it slowly around each nipple and swore he'd never seen them get that hard before. He paused to suck her nipples, biting the nubs gently before running the ice cube down over her belly, holding it up and letting the melting ice drip into the dip of her belly button.

_'You gonna set me on fire, __  
__My brain is flaming, __  
__I don't know which way to go, __  
__Your kisses lift me higher, __  
__Like the sweet song of the choir, __  
__You light my morning sky, __  
__With burning love, __  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh,'_

Taylor picked up another ice cube and kissed her wet lips, before returning to what he was doing. He trailed the ice cube down to the dark triangle of hair between her legs. He ran the ice cube down the front of each thigh and she shivered again. He tapped her knee and she parted her legs for him. Taylor ran the ice cube up the inside of one thigh, all the way up to her pink wetness before running it down the inside of her other thigh.

"Oh, God! Taylor," she moaned, licking her lips.

_'I feel my temperature rising, __  
__Help me, I'm flaming, __  
__I must be a hundred and nine, __  
__Burning, burning, burning, __  
__And nothing can cool me, __  
__I might just turn into smoke, __  
__But I feel fine, __  
__Cause your kisses lift me higher, __  
__Like the sweet song of the choir, __  
__And you light my morning sky, __  
__With burning love,'_

Taylor picked up another ice cube and ran it along the line of her gently curved tummy, and the drops of water ran down the sides of her and dripped on to the bed.

"Oh Taylor, I want you Baby. I want you so much," her voice was a whisper.

"I know Baby, and you've got me, forever," he glanced at his wedding ring and smiled. The ice was melting in his fingers and he popped the quickly melting cube in his mouth and kissed her, letting the last bit slip into her mouth.

_'It's coming closer, __  
__The flames are now reaching my body, __  
__Please won't you help me, __  
__I feel like I'm slipping away, __  
__It's hard to breath, __  
__And my chest is a-heaving,'_

Taylor picked up another ice cube and held it above her already wet pussy, letting the cold-water drip from above on to it.

"Mmm," she sighed. Taylor lowered the ice cube to her pink folds and ran it along the length of them, her pussy tightened.

Easing the ice cube between her pink lips caused her to take a sharp breath in. Taylor's cock twitched, he was rock hard and he wanted her so much. The ice melted quickly, pooling on the sheet beneath her.

He quickly picked up another ice cube, held it against her swollen pink nub, and watched her shiver.

"No more Taylor, I want you now," her hips circled against the ice cube he held there. It melted quickly against her hotness.

_'Lord Almighty, __  
__I'm burning a hole where I lay, __  
__Cause your kisses lift me higher, __  
__Like the sweet song of the choir, __  
__You light my morning sky, __  
__With burning love, __  
__With burning love, __  
__With burning love, __  
__I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love, __  
__Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love,'_

Taylor eased himself between her legs and slowly entered her, his hard cock filled. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled and kissed her.

Taylor made love to her again, just as he had the night before. He craved her, desired her, lusted after her. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

Knowing how hard he could make her come, he thrust deep into her. His rhythmic pounding into her quickly made her come hard against him. Her hips pushed up against his as she rubbed her clit against him.

Her pussy tightened around him, drawing him deeper into him, and causing him to come. He loved to watch her face when she came. She looked amazing.

Taylor lay on top of her, still buried deep inside and he didn't want to move but to just lie there, holding her in his arms.

He rolled over to his side, bringing her with him, her legs still wrapped around him. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

Her stomach growled again and he laughed softly, his face buried in her long curls, breathing in her clean fresh smell.

It looked like breakfast was going to have to wait again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:- ******

**Lick:-**

Rachel woke up to find the bed empty and the glorious smell of pancakes filled the air. _'Mmmm, not only does he have a damn fine body, but he cooks too!'_ she laughed and got out of bed. She pulled on a white vest and a pair of shorts and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

The table was set with maple syrup, a tub of crème fraiche, a huge pot of coffee, two mugs, and two plates.

Taylor turned round when he heard her come into the kitchen. He loved her when she'd just gotten up, with her wild curly hair still all over the place.

"Making you pancakes, ok?" he grinned at her.

Rachel nodded – her all time favorite breakfast. She sat at the table and watched his back as he flipped pancakes. He was wearing his grey t-shirt from the night before and a pair of black boxers, his feet were bare.

"Put the radio on, Baby, please," she asked him. Taylor turned round and looked at her, waving the spatula at her. "Ok, ok, ok!" she got up and switched it on.

Taylor put pancakes on their plates and put the pan in the sink, and sat down at the table with Rachel. She gave him a saucy little smile as the gap in his shorts gaped open.

"Eat yer breakfast, and stop looking, woman!" he mock-growled at her, grinning.

Rachel laughed, she could watch him eat all day, and his appetite was like nothing she'd ever seen. He tucked into his pancakes, syrup everywhere as usual.

Joi came on the radio, with 'Lick' and she grinned. Taylor shoved a large forkful of syrupy pancakes into his mouth and the syrup dripped down his chin and down his t-shirt. "Damn," he said, pulling it off and throwing it towards the worktop.

_'I lose all control, __  
__When you grab a hold, __  
__And do your trick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick. __  
__You've got the lock and key, __  
__Every part of me, __  
__Know what makes me tick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick.'_

Rachel got up and leaned over and wiped the syrup from his chin, and licked her finger slowly. Taylor groaned, his shorts gaped even more and she noticed. He saw the look on her face and groaned again. Since he'd married her, breakfast was becoming a rarity.

She stood up from her chair and sashayed her ass over to him, and picked up the syrup and walked behind him. She leaned into his back, her arms draped loosely around his neck, bottle of syrup in one hand. She bit his ear gently and licked down his neck, leaving a wet trail.

_'I put my heels on for ya baby, __  
__The ones that wrap all around my legs, __  
__Your every touch excites me, __  
__And dammit, I ain't too proud to beg, __  
__And even when you're not around me, __  
__The tingling won't go away, __  
__Don't make my body wait no longer, __  
__Because this pussy cat is ready to play, play, play, play.'_

Rachel dribbled the syrup down his chest, watching it run down in rivulets. She dribbled more down over his nipples and listened to his groan.

"Baby, you'd better lick that off," his voice came out in a low, deep growl and her pussy felt like it was on fire.

_'I lose all control, __  
__When you grab a hold, __  
__And you do your trick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick, __  
__You've got the lock and key, __  
__Every part of me, __  
__Knows what makes me tick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick.'_

She put the syrup down on the table and moved round to face him. One of his big hands went to her ass, cupping her butt cheek loosely. Rachel bent down and licked his chin and he caught her in a kiss.

Rachel pulled away and shook her head, a dirty smile spread across her lips. She bent down and licked his chest, licking the syrup off his warm skin.

He put his hands on her waist, sliding them under her vest, needing to touch her bare skin.

She slowly licked down his chest and over his nipples. "Fuck, Babe," he was breathing heavier. She bit his nipple gently between her teeth, it hardened, and her tongue flicked over the tiny nub.

_'It feels so good goin' crazy, __  
__My eyes hold back inside my head, __  
__Explore mine and want some pleasure, __  
__Hold on tight, hope you ain't scared, __  
__I promise I'll return the favor, __  
__I'll do that trick you can't resist, __  
__Two rights don't make a wrong, __  
__Makin' love till the break of dawn, __  
__Emotions all up in a twist, twist, twist, twist.'_

She followed the line of syrup with her lips, as it trailed down his chest and over his stomach. She crouched between his parted thighs and leaned in close, licking slowly over his stomach while her fingers still traced circles around his nipples.

His cock was straining in his shorts, and she eased it out of the gap with her sticky hands, covering it in syrup.

"Damn, Rachel. Don't stop, Baby," his voice was so low it reverberated through her body.

_'I lose all control, __  
__When grab a hold, __  
__And you do your trick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick. __  
__You've got the lock and key, __  
__Every part of me, __  
__Knows what makes you tick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick.'_

Rachel flicked her tongue over the swollen purple tip and licked of the bead of pre-come that was there. She slowly licked around the end and down the under side.

"Ooh, God!" Taylor moaned under his breath, as her tongue ran back up the solid shaft. Her hands were sticky with syrup, as she wrapped her hand around it and slid it stickily up and down it.

Her mouth steadily licked over his stomach, then back up to nip and bite his nipples. His muscles twitched under her touch. He firmly held her waist and pulled her up, her hand released his cock as he sat her down on his lap, facing him.

His mouth found hers and they kissed, syrup smeared all over her lips.

_'I put my heels on for ya baby, __  
__The ones that wrap all around my legs, __  
__Your every touch excites me, __  
__And dammit, I ain't too proud to beg, __  
__And even when you're not around me, __  
__The tingling won't go away, __  
__Don't make my body wait no longer, __  
__Because this pussy cat is ready to play, play, play, play, play.'_

He pulled her close, and vest stuck to the syrup on his chest.

"You'll have to take it off now, Babe," he gave her a deliciously wicked grin as he pulled it up over her head, and pulling her close again, covering her body with the syrup off his chest.

He squeezed her breasts together and licked her syrupy nipples, biting and nibbling each one in turn.

Rachel ground her pussy against his hard cock as he licked and sucked and bit her breasts. "Mmmm, Taylor," she moaned softly.

_'I lose all control, __  
__When you grab a hold, __  
__And you do your trick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick. __  
__You've got the lock and key, __  
__Every part of me, __  
__Knows what makes me tick, __  
__I love it when you lick, lick.'_

Taylor rubbed her pussy from behind through her shorts, she was already wet. He eased them to one side and she lifted slightly, guiding his cock into her.

Their chests met in a sticky hug as he pulled her close. His hard cock filled her to the hilt and she rode it slowly, grinding her clit down hard on him. Her walls tightened around him, gripping him, squeezing him.

It never took her long to come like this, her g-spot and clit stimulated at the same time caused her to gush down his legs as she came hard.

Taylor felt his orgasm rush through his body like a strike of lightening, filling her with hot come.

Satiated from making love, they sat with their bodies still wrapped around each other, licking syrup from each others chin. Breakfast went cold, while they showered.

And once again, breakfast was abandoned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:- ******

**Help Yourself:-**

Rachel woke up early and looked over at the still sleeping Taylor laid beside her – poor baby, he'd had a rough night running errands for Benny, and he didn't get home until three in the morning. Now, he was snoring softly and she kissed his lips lightly.

She slipped carefully out of bed and went through to the kitchen, putting on the coffee machine so it would be ready for when she got out of the shower.

As she stood under the hot water, she was sure she heard movement. 'He's up already?' she thought to herself. 'Wow, thought he'd sleep half the day away!'

The bathroom door opened, "Baby?" His voice echoed in the bathroom. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, it's on Tay. I won't be long, five minutes or so. You wanna get breakfast?" She peeped round the shower curtain and saw him, naked, in the doorway. She grinned to herself, she couldn't think of anything better to look at in a morning than his naked butt!

"Ok, Rach!" he winked at her, admiring her naked, soapy breasts. "Better put some clothes on." He left the door wide open, letting the draft cool her bare skin.

_'Damn,'_ she thought, at the mention of putting clothes on. She carried on showering, soaping her curves and rinsing her long hair.

"What the hell?" she said aloud when she heard him switch the stereo on. His deep but soothing voice was singing along to the music, and she had to laugh, _'Tom Jones?'_

_'Love is like candy on a shelf, __  
__You want to taste and help yourself, __  
__The sweetest things thing's are there for you, __  
__Help yourself, __  
__Take a few, __  
__That's what I want you to do.'_

Rachel got out of the shower, pulling a bathrobe around her and knotting it. She wrapped her hair in a towel and went into the hall. She giggled quietly, so as not to disturb him. He was wearing shorts as he buttered toast. And sang!

_'We're always told repeatedly, __  
__The very best in life is free, __  
__And if you want to prove it's true, __  
__Baby, I'm telling you, __  
__This is what you should do.'_

She tiptoed into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching and listening. He turned around, opened his mouth to shout her, and stopped when he saw her, giving her a huge grin instead.

_'Just help yourself to my lips, __  
__To my arms, just say the word, __  
__And they are yours, __  
__Just help yourself to the love __  
__In my heart, __  
__Your smile has opened up the door.'_

Taylor walked over to her, slipping his hands inside her robe and caressed her damp skin. His voice wasn't perfect but she loved it when he sang to her.

_'The greatest wealth that exists in the world, __  
__Could never buy what I can give, __  
__Just help yourself to my lips, __  
__To my arms, __  
__And then let's really start to live, ___

_All right – yeah.'_

Taylor untied the robe and released her naked body from it, draping it over her chair. He kissed her longingly during the instrumental part. His shorts bulged and she rubbed him lightly through the thin cotton, making him groan.

_'My heart has love enough for two, __  
__More than enough for me and you, __  
__I'm rich with love, a millionaire, __  
__I've so much, it's unfair, __  
__Why don't you take a share?'_

Taylor lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He made his way down the hall to the bedroom with her still in his arms. Taylor laid her back on the bed

_'Just help yourself to my lips, __  
__To my arms just say the word, __  
__And they are yours, __  
__Just help yourself to the love, __  
__In my heart, __  
__Your smile has opened up the door.'_

Taylor ran his hands all over her naked, damp skin, exploring her curves with his fingertips.

Rachel sat up and pulled at the waistband of his shorts, easing her long, slim fingers under and searching for what she wanted. Didn't take her long, it was huge and throbbing. Her fingers enveloped it, feeling the veined thickness twitch in her grasp.

_'The greatest wealth that exists in the world, __  
__Could never buy what I can give, __  
__So, help yourself to my lips, __  
__To my arms, __  
__And then let's really start to live. ___

_Just help yourself to my lips, __  
__To my arms, __  
__Just say the word, __  
__And they are yours, __  
__Just help yourself to the love…'_

Taylor kissed Rachel; his tongue probed her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing and massaging. He pinched her nipples, feeling the little hard nubs between his fingers before sucking at each one.

Rachel's hands were on his sides, tracing the line across the band of his shorts. She eased them down over his butt, having a good feel while she was there.

Taylor paused briefly to remove his shorts before returning to what he was doing. He slid a huge hand down her body and over her hip, covering her triangle of soft, dark hair. His fingers parted her folds and found her warm, wet centre. He found her clit and gave it a gentle rub, knowing exactly how to manipulate her.

Rachel's body responded, her mind responded and she whispered, "I want you Taylor, I want you so much Baby. Make love to me now."

"Now? But Baby," he was hoping for more foreplay and was disappointed.

"Now, Baby. I'll make it up to you," she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Taylor eased between her legs and guided his cock into her wet entrance. "It was the singing, wasn't it?" He teased her, leaving little butterfly kisses on her lips.

"Yes, Taylor! It was your singing," she giggled.

With each thrust, he entered her tight, wet pussy, stretching it and filling it. He pumped into her, thrusting gently but picking up momentum as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulling him closer.

"Now fuck me as hard as you can, Tay. Make me come, Babe," He arched his eyebrow at her and made a silent note to sing more often.

Taylor fucked her hard, making her come twice before he came himself.

They lay there for maybe, ten minutes before Taylor remembered how hungry he was. He got up and pulled his shorts back on, "You want your coffee now?"

"Yeah Taylor, I'll have my coffee now," she gave him a lazy grin and he went to get her some coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:- ******

**Oh My God:-**

Taylor was determined to get his breakfast this morning. Last night had been the opening of Rachel's new photography exhibition in the Gallery she had just opened. He knew she'd probably sleep in, as she had had two glasses of wine, and anything more than one was guaranteed to knock her out.

He made himself scrambled eggs and toast, and sat down to eat. He was just finishing off when he heard her stirring in the bedroom. Taylor poured her a coffee out and met her on the way to the bathroom.

"Where do you want your coffee, Babe?" he gave her a kiss on the lips quickly.

"Kitchen will do fine, Babe, won't be a minute!" she dashed in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Taylor made his way back to the kitchen, setting the mug down on the table and quickly rustling her up some scrambled eggs and toast.

When Rachel came into the kitchen, the delicious smell greeted her and she sat down to tuck in. Taylor watched her eat, while he sat with a mug of coffee, sipping slowly. He liked watching her eat, and she ate a lot considering how small she was.

"Gonna watch me eat it all?" she teased him.

Taylor nodded, "yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah," she stuck her tongue out at him. She put her knife and fork down on her empty plate and pushed it towards him. "There you go."

Taylor stood up and took the plate, and was just about to put the plate down when he turned and looked at her. "Did you just give me an order?" He was smirking.

"I did, and here's another…put the radio on! ….Please…." she as giggling as she went into the lounge and sat on the couch.

Taylor piled the dishes up in the sink and then switched the radio on, grinning to him self at what he planned to do.

"Turn it up, Babe, I can't hear it!" she giggled when she heard him _'humf-ing'_ in the background. But he turned it up and Pink came on, with 'Oh My God.' Taylor could hear her humming along; he loved to hear her sing.

_'Put me on the table, __  
__Make me say your name, __  
__If I can't remember, __  
__Then give me all your pain, __  
__I can sit and listen, __  
__Or I can make you scream, __  
__Kiss it and make it better, __  
__Just put your trust in me.'_

He walked into the lounge; she was lay the length of the couch so he picked her legs up and sat down, letting them rest across his thighs. His big, rough hand stroked the soft brown skin of her bare legs and with each stroke, his hand would go further up her leg until his hand slipped inside her shorts.

Rachel smiled at him as she sang, watching as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and turned to face her. His hands slid up her legs at either side of him as he leaned forward, moving his hands to her vest and pushing it up.

_'Oh my God, go a little slower, __  
__Oh my God, what was that again, __  
__La da da, let me feel you baby, __  
__Let me in coz I understand, __  
__Let me fell you baby, coz I understand.'_

He ran his tongue up her belly, dipping it in her belly button and tracing lazy circles around it. Working his way up to the soft skin below her firm, full breasts where he knew it would drive her wild. Taylor nipped at the soft skin, licking where he bit and watched as her nipples hardened.

Taylor sucked at one hard little nipple, rolling it around with his tongue and nibbling the small nub.

_'I understand all, __  
__Now climb my sugar walls, __  
__Problem solved, it's dissolved, __  
__With the solvent known as spit, __  
__Lickity lick, not so quick, it's a __  
__Slick ride, make my mink slide, __  
__Coz we're all pink inside.'_

Taylor played with one breast while paying lip service to the other. His cock was stiffening in his jeans, and it pressed into her leg as he leaned over her. Her hands were on his bald head, playing her fingers against the two days worth of stubble.

Taylor loved it when she played with his bald head; it turned him on bad. Rachel rubbed it through the denim, before slowly unzipping his jeans and reaching her hand inside. Her hand ran the length of his hard member, wrapping her cool fingers around his hot cock.

_'This can be really easy, __  
__It doesn't have to be hard, __  
__Here baby, let me show you, __  
__I'll have ya climbing the walls, __  
__You got all the problems, __  
__I think that I can solve, __  
__Why don't ya come in here, baby, __  
__Why don't we sit and talk.'_

Taylor pulled her shorts down, while she leaned forward and pulled off her vest. His hands were all over her, touching and stroking every part of her now naked body. His lips kissed every inch of bare skin he could reach, fingers tracing where his kisses remained.

Rachel leaned back and luxuriated in every touch and every kiss he lavished on her, his touch sent shivers up her spine like an electric shock.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as his kisses moved up to her neck as she still sang along to the song. Taylor nibbled her ear lobe, sucking and biting as she snaked her hand back down to his hard cock.

_'Oh my God, go a little slower, __  
__Oh my God, what was that again, __  
__La da da, let me feel you, baby, __  
__Let me in coz I understand, __  
__Let me fell you baby, coz I understand.'_

Taylor moved a hand down between her legs, finding her wet already. His large fingers probed her soft pink insides, stroking her clit, and watching her hest rise and fall quicker as he stimulated her.

Using her feet, Rachel pushed his jeans down over his hips, releasing his throbbing hardness. Taylor moved to allow her push them all the way down, before returning to her tight, wet pussy. His fingers filled her, as he gently fucked her with them.

_'Oh my God, go a little slower, __  
__Oh my God, what was that again, __  
__La da da, let me feel you baby, __  
__Let me in, coz I understand, __  
__Let me feel you, baby, coz I understand, __  
__You like the top and the bottom, __  
__You make a drop and then caught 'em, __  
__And when you rock, then you've got them, __  
__Oh my God 'em, __  
__Oh my God 'em.'_

Taylor removed his wet fingers from her, and watched her as she licked her lips. He bent his head and kissed her, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

As he kissed her, he nudged the swollen tip of his cock to her wet entrance and pushed gently forwards, and with every thrust buried himself deeper in her.

Rachel gasped; her hands clutched his jaw, pulling his head closer to kiss him.

Taylor thrust harder and faster into her, "Fuck, baby, you turn me on so much when you sing."

"Do I baby, I thought everything I did turned you on," she gave a little giggle.

Taylor gave her a hard thrust, slamming up to the hilt, "you know that's true, Rach. One look was all it took to fall for you."

"You silver tongued charmer! Now shut up and fuck me, Taylor." She kissed him, finally releasing his face and moving her hands down to his butt, and squeezing his other cheeks.

Taylor obediently did as he was bid and fucked her hard, positioning himself so he could stimulate her g-spot at the same time as her clit. It didn't take long to bring her to climax, she was so easy to bring to climax. H e was pretty sure he could almost do it by looking at her, but it was more fun this way.

"Oh my God, Tay! OH MY GOD, Yes," she was practically screaming in his ear as she came.

Watching her come and feeling her pussy wrapped tightly around his aching cock, made him want to burst. He shot his hot seed deep into her, hitting her deep and hard with his final thrust.

"Fuck Rachel, you are amazing," he smooched down on top of her, squashing her.  
Taylor kissed her, taking his time, languishing in her. Her fingers tickled the muscles on his back, tracing the lines between them. He stood up, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to bed, where they stayed all day.

At least today, he got to eat!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:- ******

**Tattooed Beat Messiah:-**

Rachel snook out of bed, leaving Taylor alone, to sleep the night before off. She had an early appointment at the gallery and needed to get showered and ready. She'd gotten her clothes out the night before so she wouldn't disturb him; she picked them up before leaving the bedroom and pulling the door closed behind her.

Rachel made her way down the hall to the kitchen and threw a couple of slices of bread in the toaster while she made a cup of instant coffee. She pondered over the meeting today; if all went well she would be opening another smaller gallery downtown.

Her toast popped and she buttered it, eating it quickly while gulping down hot coffee. She quickly finished and went to the bathroom to get ready, cleansing her face ready for her make up and brushing her teeth. Rachel twisted her hair up and pinned it, leaving the curls to tumble over the top.

Rachel carefully applied her make up, playing up her sultry eyes and playing down her pouty lips. She popped her glasses on and checked herself in the mirror – not bad to say she hadn't got much sleep the night before, thanks to Taylor coming home as randy as hell.

She dressed her self in her underwear, carefully putting on her black hold-ups. She slipped into her suit skirt and buttoned down her white shirt, slipping her feet into a pair of killer heels.

She was just grabbing her suit jacket and heading back into the kitchen, as she heard Taylor stirring. _'Damn,'_ she thought to her self. _'Gotta get out quick before…'_

Rachel never finished her sentence as Taylor walked out into the hall and saw her. "Fuck, Rachel! You are not going anywhere dressed like that! Get back here."

"Huh huh! Taylor, I got that big meeting and I have got to go, now." She was shaking her head at him as she backed out towards the door.

Taylor was advancing towards her, grinning his dirtiest grin. He paused barely to throw a CD into the stereo, the music started up straight away, she recognized an old 80's CD – Zodiac Mindwarp, and she laughed.

"You know I'm not gonna let you out looking like that, without giving you a few wrinkles first, do you?" The bulge in his shorts told her exactly what he planned to do to her, as if the grin alone didn't.

Rachel backed into the kitchen counter as Taylor advanced on her; the music seemed to blast into her body, spelling out his plan.

_'Your feline beauty, __  
__Is physical proof that __  
__Love is woman, baby, __  
__Love is the truth, __  
__Well, I ain't a woman, __  
__That's for sure. __  
__I'll say anything, __  
__To get you on the floor, __  
__You look so fine – pure and good.'_

Taylor lunged, caught her by the arm, and pulled her into him, grinding his hardened cock into her belly. "Taylor, please…not in my best suit," but he saw she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it's your fault you look so damn sexy," he reached into her hair and unpinned it, letting it fall down her back in ringlets. Next, he gently pulled her glasses off and put them on the counter.

_'I wanna throw you, __  
__On the ground, __  
__And cover you in mud. __  
__Silver tongued, __  
__But I ain't no liar, __  
__Baby, baby, baby, __  
__Set my bed on fire. ___

_I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__Baby, nobody can take you higher. __  
__I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__Baby, nobody can take you higher.'_

Taylor slid his big hand up her leg until he reached the lacy top of her stocking, and she watched as his eyes grew wide. There would be no stopping him now she knew that.

Taylor yanked her jacket off, draping it over the back of the chair, and squeezing her breasts through her thin blouse. His big fingers nimbly unbuttoned her shirt and worked their way inside her lace bra, pinching her hard nipples.

Rachel felt herself getting wetter and wetter as his mouth found hers – the taste of stale cigarettes lingered and it turned her on. _HE_ turned her on! He was so male, so primal and so damn hungry for her 24 hours a day.

Taylor pushed her skirt up around her waist and pushed his hand between her legs, feeling how damp she was. "Want me to stop? Let you get to work?" He teased her.

"Oh Baby, I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard, Taylor!" her voice came out in short pants as the desire to have him fill her took over.

_'I'm the Reverb Saint, __  
__I'm the King of Flies, __  
__I think you guessed, __  
__I ain't like other guys, __  
__Lay down, lie back, shut up, submit! __  
__Peel it off baby, __  
__This is it. __  
__I got a six shooting, __  
__Schizo, psycho rod, __  
__Kiss the barrel baby, __  
__Meet your God, __  
__Sparkle dust, __  
__At my finger tips, __  
__Gonna burn your butt, __  
__Bruise your lips.'_

Grabbing hold of her hips, Taylor spun her round so she had her back to him. He roughly pulled down her panties and rubbed her soaking wet pussy, testing the waters to see if she was ready for him. He chuckled at the thought – she was already ready for him, that's why she had been trying to sneak out before he woke up.

_'I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__I said nobody can take you higher. __  
__I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__I said nobody can take you higher.'_

He lifted her leg and put her knee on the counter, opening her up to him. Her wetness glistened and he longed to taste her- no time!

Taylor took his pulsating cock in his hand and guided it into her, slamming home quickly. He felt her grip him tight inside and she moaned, "Mmmm, Taylor, fuck me baby. Fuck me hard!"

He thrust deep inside her, pounding her, pushing harder and deeper into her with every thrust, hitting her g-spot and causing her to moan with every slam into her.

"Is that hard enough babe?" Taylor asked her.

"No, Taylor! Fuck me harder!" Her voice was high and breathless. Taylor fucked her as hard as he could, pistoning in and out of her, as if his life depended on it.

_'This gun never waits, __  
__This gun devastates, __  
__Crystal clear, __  
__I got a diamond shot, __  
__Gonna kill you twice, __  
__Baby, I'm red hot, __  
__Lots of girls tried, __  
__They lied and died, __  
__Got too close to the starry host. __  
__Grease baby, dirt trash, sex appeal, __  
__Zip fly pop, __  
__I feel too real, kill me.'_

Taylor reached forward, one hand on her breast, gripping tight; the other sought out her swollen clit and rubbed frantically. He could feel her coming against him, her pussy tightened around him, gripping him tight and he knew damn well he wasn't going to last.

Rachel came hard, nothing turned her on more than knowing how much he loved fucking her in the mornings.

Taylor pounded her hard as he felt his balls clench, before shooting his load deep inside her, filling her and collapsing against her back, his thumb still rubbing her clit gently as waves of her orgasm still washed over her.

_'I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__I said nobody can take you higher. __  
__I'm The Tattooed Beat Messiah, __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, __  
__I said nobody can take you higher.'_

His face was in her hair, breathing in the fresh smell, and his lips brushed the softness of her warm neck. "Oh fuck, Rach. Sorry!" But he wasn't and they both knew it.

Taylor pulled out of her with a wet squelchy noise, their combined fluidds ran down her thigh and she groaned.

Rachel lowered her leg and stood unsteadily on her legs, as Taylor grabbed the kitchen paper and tore off a couple of pieces and gently wiped her up, trying not to let her see how much he was grinning.

Rachel turned around to face and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the smile from his face. "You'd better hope I haven't lost this deal, babe. You'd better take me out for lunch to make up for this," she whispered into his ear, biting his neck hard.

"Ouch!" he let out a little yelp, secretly loving the marks she left on his neck. "I will take you to the most expensive place I can find, ok?"

"Ok," she pulled away from him and dressed quickly, kissing him before heading towards the door, hoping she didn't smell too much like she just had her brains fucked out over the kitchen counter.

"Good luck, babe," he kissed her once more before shutting the door behind her and making his way back into the kitchen.

He slid some bread in the toaster and made himself a mug of instant coffee and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast, a big grin split his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:- ******

**Rough Sex:-**

Taylor woke up to the sound of Rachel filling the apartment with some of the wildest lyrics he had heard for a long time. He shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom; he sometimes wondered where she got some of her stuff. He peeked into the kitchen and saw she was making fresh coffee and she was wearing headphones – this always made him laugh because she wore them so she wouldn't wake him up but then sang on the top of her voice.

Rachel was completely oblivious to him this morning, so he thought he'd have a shower before he let her know he was up. He watched for another couple of minutes, as she wiggled her ass in time to the music.

Damn, she looked so hot in the mornings. Her curly hair was piled up on top of her head; she was wearing shorts and a vest and her curves were good enough to eat. He wanted to slide up behind her and hold her tight to him, but he knew he still stunk from the night before and even though she said she didn't mind – he did.

Taylor ducked into the bathroom before he changed his mind, his body had already decided on its course of action. Taylor had the quickest shower of his life, dressing while he was still damp, in a pair of low-rise jeans.

Walking back into the kitchen, he could see she was still wearing her headphones and still dancing around the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air and he saw a bag of croissants on the counter. But he didn't feel hungry for food this morning.

Standing in the doorway, he watched her get herself a mug of coffee, putting his mug out ready for him. He smiled.

Rachel turned to go for the fridge – the English love their milky coffee, and she saw him standing there watching her. She broke into a big grin and shouted, "I was just gonna bring you some breakfast in bed!" She realized she was shouting when Taylor laughed. She pulled her headphones off and laughed.

"Well, I'll go and get back in bed then, huh?" he was giving her a really dirty grin.

"Yeah," Rachel gave him an equally dirty one back. She watched him walk back down towards the bedroom, before turning her attention back to the job in hand. Pulling out a tray, she put the coffee mugs on and filled Taylor's with black coffee. The croissants went on to a plate and onto the tray, along with a jar of chocolate sauce and a jar of peach jelly, whipped cream, and maple syrup.

She grabbed the CD out of the kitchen stereo and added it to the tray, making her way down the hall to the bedroom. Taylor had left the door open for her and she kicked it shut behind her.

Taylor was back under the quilt and as far as she could tell, naked. His jeans were slung over a chair in the corner. He was grinning at her as she set the tray on the bed, his eyes lit up when he saw the goodies on it.

"Need music," she said, picking up the CD and putting it in the stereo. The rampant beat of the Lords of Acid belted out and Rachel grinned. Taylor looked stunned for a moment.

Rachel moved the coffee cups out of the way and Taylor grabbed her round the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed her, his arms holding her tight to him. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at her, "what the fuck IS this on the stereo?"

Rachel laughed and told him, "Lords of Acid." She told him to listen to the words. "Hungry?" she asked him, leaning backwards and picking up a croissant.

Taylor took it from her hand and put it down, "I am hungry for you, babe. Food can wait." He pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top of her, his mouth on hers and his hands under her vest. His big rough hands wormed their way under the thin cotton and sought out her nipples, pinching them until they were hard.

Rachel's hands were cool against his back, her fingertips traced a line down his spine, and she felt him shiver.

He bit his bottom lip and watched her, as he pulled her vest over her head, causing her hair to come tumbling down and spilling all over her shoulders. Taylor let out a groan and bought his lips down to her breast and the soft sensitive area underneath.

Rachel gasped, she loved it when he kissed there but it was even better when he bit. As if he read her mind, he gently bit into her breast and she moaned his name softly, "hummmm, Taylor." His hard cock pressed into her inner thigh, making her shorts wet

Taylor reached over and picked something up off the tray. He whispered, "close your eyes, babe. Just relax and let me play."

Rachel grinned when she saw he was holding the chocolate sauce – as long as she didn't have to lick that off anywhere she was happy, which was why she had bought maple syrup. But Taylor loved his icky chocolate syrup. She nodded and smiled at him.

He reached down and with one hand pulled down her shorts, she lifted her legs up to allow him to pull them off completely and then lay back. Taylor bent over and gave her a kiss, letting his tongue roll slowly over her lips, before moving down her neck and over her chest.

Lords of Acid pumped out in the background, and Taylor shook his head grinning. He drizzled the chocolate sauce all over her and watched her shiver as it hit her skin. He put the bottle down and licked her nipple, taking it between his teeth and biting gently. He slowly licked and sucked his way down her body.

Rachel went to put her hands out to him but he took them both in one hand and held them above her head. "I want you to just lay there, babe. Keep your eyes closed." He put her hands onto the metal rods of the bed head and returned to licking chocolate syrup from her breasts.

The sensation of the syrup on her body and of Taylor licking it off was amazing. She kept her eyes closed, even though she desperately wanted to open them. She felt him push her legs apart and moved to get between them. She jumped when she felt the cold syrup being poured on her pussy.

Taylor pulled her lips apart with his thumbs and licked her chocolate covered clit. He felt her body contract as he licked, he circled her sensitive bud with the tip of her tongue and heard her breathing hasten. He licked down the length of her pink wetness, pushing his tongue deep inside her, licking away the chocolate as he did so.

"Mmmmm, Taylor. Oh, my, god…" he heard her sighing. He carried on, replacing his tongue with his fingers. His tongue lashed her clit, and his fingers pounded her pussy.

"Oh my God, Taylor. Oh my God…" he could feel her orgasm building up; her pussy was quivering around his fingers and she was breathing rapidly. "Oh my God, yes, yes, yes…" her back had arched as she came against his fingers.

"That's it, baby, come for me," he whispered. He plunged his fingers deep inside her as she rode them until she had finished coming. Taylor pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, before moving back up her chocolaty body and kissing her.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked into his, smiling. "Mmmmm," Taylor was smiling down at her, his brown eyes twinkling. He had chocolate smears all over his chin and she laughed at him.

Rachel grinned when she saw him and he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and thrust his pelvis into her, just as the next song started up. _'Rough Sex.'_ Taylor roared with laughter. "You want rough sex, babe?" he asked her.

Rachel carried on grinning, as the lyrics filled the room,

_'Love, love is the answer, __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh'_

With one swift movement, Taylor had flipped her over on to her stomach and pulled her up on her hands and knees, pulling her in close to him. His throbbing cock pushed against her as he leant over her and kissed her back, biting into her soft flesh.

"You still want it rough? Baby?" his voice was deep and incredibly husky as he whispered in his ear.

"I just want you baby, anyway I can get you," she giggled.

He nudged his hard-on between her soft lips and pushed gently, inch by inch, until he was deep inside. He started to thrust in and out of her in time to the music.

_'When I think about love, __  
__I don't think about - __  
__A bright moon __  
__Twinkling stars __  
__Red wine __  
__Silent whispers __  
__Holding hands __  
__Secret love letters __  
__I think about – __  
__PURE SEX __  
__DEEP SEX __  
__HARD SEX __  
__ROUGH SEX'_

Taylor reached forward and found her clit, rubbing it in time to the thumping beat of the music.

Rachel groaned, she wanted to be on top. She pulled away from him, "let me get on top, babe. Please!"

Taylor laughed and lay back on the bed. "Ok." He pulled her on top of him as she straddled his body.

_'Love, love is the answer, __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh.'_

He raised her body and she lowered her self onto his throbbing cock. Taylor kept a hold on her hips as she began to bounce up and down on him.

_'When I think about love, __  
__I don't think about – __  
__Candlelight __  
__Red roses __  
__Wedding bells __  
__Moonlight serenades __  
__Warm summer nights __  
__I think about – __  
__PURE SEX __  
__DEEP SEX __  
__HARD SEX __  
__ROUGH SEX. ___

_Love, love is the answer, __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh __  
__Woo hoo ooh.'_

Taylor pulled Rachel down into his chest so he could kiss her; his hands went to her breasts. Rachel was panting heavily, her pussy was convulsing rapidly around his thick shaft.

"Oh god, Taylor! I'm coming again, babe. Oh my God, hmmmmmmmm…" she was panting so hard and he put his hands back on her hips so she could concentrate on her orgasm.

She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes were closed, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she came. She always looked beautiful, but at the moment of her orgasm, she would be so lost in it that all he could do was watch her.

"Oh my god! Oh! My! God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" her pussy clamped down around him and she collapsed forward onto his chest.

He rolled them both over and kissed her, "You look so beautiful, babe." He whispered, and she knew he meant it. She took his face between her hands and kissed him.

Taylor started to thrust deep into her tender pussy, her legs wrapped around his hips. The music still pumped into the room.

_'When I think about love, __  
__I don't think about – __  
__A bright moon __  
__Twinkling stars __  
__Red wine __  
__Silent whispers __  
__Holding hands __  
__Secret love letters __  
__Candlelights __  
__Red roses __  
__Wedding bells __  
__Moonlight serenades __  
__Warm summer nights. __  
__I think about – __  
__PURE SEX __  
__DEEP SEX __  
__HARD SEX __  
__ROUGH SEX.'_

Taylor pounded her hard; his orgasm hit him like ton of bricks. He collapsed breathless on top of Rachel, her legs still wrapped tightly around him and her hands still cupped his face, "baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Tay," she said kissing his face all over.

"But, I am never having sex to that music ever again," he laughed.

Taylor rolled off her and lay panting on his back. Rachel rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow and watched him. "It is perfect music to have sex to, honey."

"Yeah it is" he sat up and pulled her back on to his lap. "Now, how about something to eat?"

"I am starving," she said, just before he popped a piece of croissant in her mouth. Rachel stayed right where she was letting Taylor feed them both.


End file.
